


Garreg Mach's Cultural Festival

by SquidSensei



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSensei/pseuds/SquidSensei
Summary: Garreg Mach is as boring as always.  As a way to spice things up, Claude suggests a Cultural Festival of sorts, to build comradery amongst the students and incite a playful competition.  On a whim, Rhea approves the request.  Byleth is stationed as security, and simultaneously has the duty of ensuring that the students aren't up to anything too dangerous.  The easiest way to accomplish this task is to visit all three displays.
Kudos: 4





	Garreg Mach's Cultural Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm a huge anime fan, and I came across a Culture Festival arc. It occurred to me to write about what it might be like if Garreg Mach had one. I'm going purely based off of what I've seen in media, but I still think it turned out to be a fun idea and it was definitely fun to write.  
> I hope you like it, too!  
> As always, feel free to leave constructive criticism for me in the comments. I look forward to hearing from you!  
> Have a great day!

The preparations were finally complete. 

Each house had been working diligently for the last two months in between classes in order to put together a festival for those in Garreg Mach and the surrounding areas. Parents and relatives of the students of the Officers’ Academy had also been invited, though turnout was expected to be low. Byleth had attended the morning’s opening ceremony, but Hanneman and Manuela had insisted that that was all she needed to do. The two of them would be entertaining the higher importance guests, and so they’d asked that she simply attend the festival and ensure that the students didn’t cause any trouble or hurt themselves or others. Byleth hadn’t been to a festival before - in fact, they were exceedingly rare in Fodlan. Even this festival was largely due to Claude’s poking and prodding. He’d told wild and enthusiastic tales about festivals he’d visited as a child, and he’d managed to enthrall most of the students to the point that they’d all practically arranged the event on their own. Rhea had simply made it official. 

The regular merchants were milling about their stalls, though Byleth did note that Anna had closed shop early. Banners were hung everywhere, with directions to various attractions. The Black Eagle House had crafted a haunted house out of the three main classrooms, the Blue Lions would be putting on a play, and the Golden Deer house had crafted a costume cafe. Byleth was unfamiliar with the concepts, but she supposed it wasn’t important as long as no one was getting hurt. The former mercenary ascended the steps, only to encounter an enthusiastic knight handing out fliers. 

“Here, a list of the clubs and what they have to offer,” Alois had said before he noticed just who was taking the flier from his hands. “Ah, it’s you, professor! Finally get a chance for some fun, eh?” 

Byleth gave a shake of her head. “I was assigned to make sure the students stay safe.” 

“They’re working you even on a day like this?” Alois shook his own head in disappointment. “And you’re so young, too. You should be enjoying the festival, not babysitting.” 

“I can do both,” Byleth said, though her expression was deadpan, her eyes roaming over the flier. Dimitri’s class play started in two hours. Edelgard’s haunted house was ongoing, but there was a haunting “M” rating next to the haunted house listing. Claude’s cafe had five menu items listed, and put an emphasis on “costume cafe”. Byleth furrowed her brow. What was he thinking? She’d approved the theme, but they’d kept the attire itself a secret.

“You’re enjoying yourself right now?” 

“Does that not appear to be the case?” 

“R-Right,” Alois said, shaking his head to dismiss the conversation. “Have fun, professor. And keep those kids in line!” With that, Alois clapped her on the back, and she stumbled forward at the unexpected gesture, though she caught her footing and continued. There were many strange faces in Garreg Mach today - soldiers were surprisingly rare, or, if they were present, they weren’t in uniform. The usual militaristic taste of Garreg Mach was replaced with a more refreshing one, one that Byleth almost preferred. People were smiling, enjoying their time.

 _I should get to the students,_ Byleth thought to herself, glancing at the flier. _I should check on the Blue Lions first, to see how their preparations are coming._

The Blue Lions were holding their play in the chapel. They’d received special permission from Rhea and had their script approved to be held in a sacred building. It was the only area where there was more than enough seating, and a space large enough for a play to ensue. Byleth made her way there promptly, though she did keep her eyes sharp for any signs of trouble. As far as she’d been told, she was the only real security they had today. 

The group outside of the chapel was buzzing, though the gate was securely shut. As Byleth neared, however, the gatekeeper perked up. 

“Oh, professor! It’s you! Uh, nothing to report, or, well, lots to report,” he said, chuckling as he tipped his helmet up. Byleth glanced left and right. He was the only one in armor - was this his wardrobe of choice? “The Blue Lions are in here getting ready for their play for the big festival. Did you want to stop by? Lady Rhea put me in charge of the gate here, so nobody gets behind the scenes.” 

“I do need to check on them,” Byleth replied shortly with a nod. “Please raise the gate for me.” 

“Right away, will do,” the gatekeeper said with a grin, and began to crank a nearby lever. The iron grate rose up, and a few passerby wandered close, though they hadn’t the time to actually enter. As soon as Byleth had stepped into the chapel’s boundaries, the gatekeeper lowered the gate. The professor moved onwards, into the chapel. 

The pews of the temple were decorated with tiny paper crowns and flimy swords, likely for children judging by the size of them. As Byleth surveyed the area, she passed Annette, who flinched at the presence of someone who wasn’t a part of their class. 

“Y-you didn’t hear me singing, did you?” Annette’s voice was enough to stop the mercenary, her panicked eyes set on vacant blue ones. Byleth shook her head. She’d been too busy looking at progress and signs of danger to notice. “Oh, good,” Annette sighed in relief. Between her hands was a paper crown, carefully being folded to complete the circle. “I thought it would be fun to get the audience involved! You know, they all get their own props.” 

“That’s quite creative,” Byleth said with a nod of acknowledgement. “Keep up the good work.” She left the small redhead to her work, and continued forward to see Ashe and Mercedes diligently putting the final touches on a castle backdrop that was currently taking up the right corner of their “stage”. The boy was perched on a ladder, while his female classmate watched with a concerned expression. 

“S-Should it go like this, Mercedes?” Ashe’s voice showed he was less than comfortable, yet he was set on putting up the Blue Lions banner evenly in the center of this castle. 

“Mm, that’s a little left,” Mercedes said, though she immediately took a different approach. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do it? I don’t have a problem with heights.” 

“I don’t either,” Ashe said, though his limbs were visibly trembling, the ladder wobbling as he struggled to keep his balance. “This ladder is just, very wobbly. How about this?” 

“It’s crooked,” Mercedes said, moving to the ladder and bracing it, allowing for Ashe to hold his position a little more easily. 

“And, now?” 

“Perfect! I knew you could do it, Ashe,” Mercedes said with a bright smile. The young archer dropped down, and perked up when he saw their visitor. 

“Oh, professor, it’s you,” he said, rolling out his shoulders. “Stopping by to check out the competition?” 

“I’m sure she’s just checking in on us,” Mercedes said, stepping forward. “Isn’t that right, professor?” 

“Yes, just checking.” Byleth turned her head to see Dimitri and Felix in the middle of a heavy swordplay scene. Dedue stood by, providing what seemed to be constructive criticism. The young prince seemed to notice the visitor, and, in his hesitation, missed the parry on a blow from Felix. The wooden blade smacked against his jaw, and he staggered. 

“Your highness, are you alright?” Dedue was already at his side, looking over the injury. “That was uncalled for, Felix.” 

“He should’ve been watching,” the young Fraldarius retorted. “Getting distracted in a play can be just as dangerous as battle. Even if we do only use these stupid wooden swords.” 

“Real swords would be far more dangerous,” Dimitri chimed in, pushing a hand on Dedue’s chest for space. His cheek was red, but it wouldn’t be too noticeable for the play. 

“That’s called realism,” Felix scoffed, crossing his arms. “Audiences live for the thrill. You think tree branches are going to have them on the edge of their seats?” 

“Felix, that’s enough,” called a stern voice, and Ingrid stepped out, pulling a costume rack. “I fetched these from Manuela. She was nice enough to lend us her costumes from the opera.” 

“Excellent thinking,” chimed a new voice, and, with a rustle of the costumes, out popped Sylvain. “I always knew you had beauty _and_ brains.” 

“Can it, Sylvain,” Ingrid scolded. “You’re the beast, do you even know your lines?” 

“It’s in the bag,” Sylvain said with a wave of his hand. “I just gotta yell and growl and stuff.” 

“You were supposed to practice,” Ingrid almost growled. 

“Sounds like we’re off to a great start,” Felix smirked. 

“Let’s just, give the swordplay a rest for now,” Dimitri said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Felix shrugged. 

“It’s the play you all wanted. I’m just tagging along.” 

“Your highness, are you sure you do not need ice?” Dedue still seemed to be fawning over Dimitri’s injury, and now the prince was looking to Byleth. 

“I’m quite fine, Dedue. Please help the others. We haven’t much time. Professor, what brings you here?” As Dimitri moved towards her, the other students seemed to scatter. Felix went off to read his script, Sylvain went to untangle his costume from a mangled mess of props, and Dedue had set off to assist with the crowns Annette was making. 

“I was assigned to check on things,” she said bluntly, her eyes looking over the conditions. “Everything seems to be fine.” 

“Yes, well, things are the most chaotic before starting time,” Dimitri said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, we have all worked diligently. We have memorized our lines and will put on a performance for all of Fodlan to remember.” 

“You’re quite passionate,” Byleth replied. 

“This is the result of all of our efforts. We can not fail.” Dimitri gave the smallest of smiles, and, as if he’d reignited his determination, her turned. “Felix! Again!” With that, the young prince left Byleth to her own devices. The mercenary looked over the students, each one with their own role, yet working so well with one another. She briefly wondered if this sort of harmony could continue, if these students would be friends for their entire lives. She didn’t dwell on it for long, though the idea of her Golden Deer house falling apart made her chest ache. Speaking of, she’d need to head their way soon. Knowing her students, they were bound to cause trouble. She made the decision to swing by the Black Eagles house, first. Edelgard was refined and professional - anything overseen by her was certain to be in control. 

As Byleth left the chapel, she could tell that there were more people than before, and the code of dress was more varied. There were a few more individuals in armor, now, and there were also individuals in what looked to be higher quality clothing. Some were still in commoner clothes. It seemed this festival was shaping up to be something anyone could attend, regardless of class. Hanneman and Manuela were supposedly handling higher end guests, but … even they would like to enjoy the festival. Would any parents be arriving? Byleth cupped her chin in thought as she walked. She hadn’t exactly prepared anything for them - she didn’t have a list of her policies nor procedures, her grading rubrics, nothing. It was all in her personal quarters. If parents appeared, Byleth feared it’d mean more work for her, but … the idea of meeting some of the individuals who raised her students piqued her interest. She’d be able to hear about a part of them she’d never seen. She understood that some of them wouldn’t be able to attend, but … it did tempt her, and her imagination did run mildly amuck on her way to the Officers’ Academy. 

Before she knew it, her vision was clouded, strewn with white strands. Byleth reached for her sword and furiously shook her head to clear it of the obstruction. However, after only a moment, a gentle touch removed it, and when Byleth opened her eyes, she saw Dorothea smiling at her with a stack of fliers in her arm. She wore a dress that hugged her form, and seemed to have pale makeup on. When she grinned, two little fangs peeked out from her mouth. 

“It’s only cotton, professor,” she laughed. “We used cotton to make spider webs. It was Lin’s idea, what do you think?” 

“It was effective,” Byleth said, stepping out of her fighting stance and releasing the grip on her blade, leaving it sheathed. “How are the preparations?” 

“Oh, the haunted house?” Dorothea brightened, as if she could constantly grow in radiance. “Everything’s going swimmingly! I really think Edie did a fabulous job of organizing the roles. Everyone is doing something they’re very good at, and we’ve attracted a lot of customers, thanks to me!” At the end of her response, Dorothea gave a wink. 

“That’s good to hear,” Byleth said with a nod. “May I enter?” 

“Oh,” Dorothea said, shock overtaking her expression. “You … want to try it? That sounds like fun! Be my guest, be my guest!” Dorothea quickly shoved Byleth behind two dark curtains. In reality it was just the Officer’s Academy walkway next to the courtyard, but it had been decorated well. Not a shred of sunlight managed to permeate the shroud, and props seemed to be dangling every which way. Further inside, Byleth could hear shrieks and the sound of low, malevolent laughter. Hubert, no doubt. 

Byleth began to approach the direction from which the shrieks were coming from, but suddenly a figure entered from stage left, and a hooded Petra stood before her. A dark cloak surrounded her body, and a dark hood concealed her hair and most of her facial features. 

“You may not be going there,” she said plainly, and then shifted a bit nervously. “You must have been completed the trials in order. The challenge one, for you first.” Petra gave a wave to the first room - the golden deer’s room. Byleth had taught in the room many times, but she humored Petra. She began to walk in. 

“Do not be making light of the room,” Petra said, slowly attempting to grow more into character. Her words became a bit more eerie, drifting through the silence of the room. “For this is … the Dead Room!!!” 

Within the room, the desks her students would normally sit at to learn now held faux cadavers. Fake body molds with features painted to make them appear real. Bloody tools were scattered around the tables, and pools of fake blood were aplenty. Byleth hoped they would clean up once they were finished - but something else caught her eye. In the middle of the room was a body that didn’t look to be fake. Byleth glanced to Petra, who gave an encouraging nod. The professor continued inside, and inspected the body closely. She could see their chest rise and fall, and even see their eyelids twitch slightly. 

“Linhardt,” Petra hissed. There was no response. “Oh, woe is this body!” Petra suddenly escalated her voice. “How cruel, a young boy to be dying this way! Woe is the world!” 

There were a few moments of silence before there was a loud _thunk_ , the table beneath the body visibly shaking. The noise was enough to cause Linhardt to bolt upright.

“S-S-Sorry Petra!” A small voice called out from beneath the table, hidden by a dark table cloth. 

“Thank you, Bernadetta,” Petra whispered, and then cleared her throat. “Ahhh, a corpse!” 

“You dare disturb my rest?” Linhardt’s voice was surprisingly casual, as if he had forgotten that this was a haunted house. “I’ll end you.” 

Byleth opened her mouth to reply, to tell him that his act could use more work, but suddenly several spiders dropped down from the ceiling on fishing line. One of them whacked against Byleth’s face before dangling helplessly next to her. She looked on to Petra, who seemed more embarrassed than the actual actors. 

“W-We will move on, how brave you showed,” Petra said with a bow, escorting Byleth to the second room. 

The second room seemed almost untouched, though there were a few tree stumps that seemed to have been moved in. A few of them had notches in them from use, while a few seemed almost perfect. In the entrance stood Ferdinand, dressed in his usual school clothes. Byleth raised an eyebrow. 

“Would you like to take a walk, professor? The weather is beautiful,” Ferdinand said, holding out his arm. Byleth looked to Petra, who nodded encouragingly, and Byleth took his arm. 

“I suppose,” she said.

The two made very idle smalltalk, walking through the classroom towards the back. Ferdinand asked vague questions about Byleth’s favorite foods, color, animal, etc., all of which she didn’t know, and finally stopped. He turned to her. 

“This has been wonderful,” he said, and then there was a sudden loud, raucous laughter that sounded intermingled with a scream behind them. Byleth turned, hand on her sword, to see Caspar, spotted with blood and holding a rusty, bloody axe high over his head. 

“Wonderful? The party just got started,” he cried, and ran towards them. Byleth moved to lung in, but Ferdinand shoved her out of the way, sending her toppling over a pair of desks. She looked up to see Caspar digging the axe into Ferdinand’s shoulder, the young Aegir hitting the ground. Byleth released her grip on the sword and ran forwards, rushing to throw a bunch square into the boy’s chest, only for a hand to grab her ankle. Again, Byleth went tumbling, and hit the ground next to the downed Aegir. He turned to her and gave a wink. 

“It’s just a haunted house, professor. This is all an act.”

It was a good thing he’d told her before she’d severely punished her student. 

Behind her, though, Caspar cried out again, and took a wide swing at her, though it deflected against the stone floor. The professor took that moment to swing her leg, swiping Caspar’s legs out, and sending the Bergliez to the ground. She got to her feet, dusted herself off, and released a sigh. Nobody had been hurt, at least. That was good. 

“Work on your form,” Byleth said as she moved to leave the room, following Petra to the third and final room. 

The last room belonged to the Black Eagles, and it had definitely been the focus of this attraction. Fog leaked out into the walkway, and quiet, eerie music played as they neared the room. What was that? A music box? It was soft and melodic, yet any other person would have been uneasy. As she entered, Byleth could also see that there was a cauldron in the middle of the room, overflowing with smooth, rolling clouds of fog. Small, glowing stones had been placed around the bottom to mimic embers. Books were scattered, along with jars named after miscellaneous spell ingredients, and the occasional disembodied hand or food showed itself amongst the clutter. She stopped in the entrance way, and waited for Petra. However, Petra didn’t speak. A new voice did, and it bubbled with a sort of morbid excitement. 

“So, you have made it this far …” The voice was unmistakably Hubert’s, but Byleth wasn’t going to be making such claims right now. She’d allowed the other students to have their go, she was going to let Hubert have his. After all, this entire haunted house was almost certainly his idea. Even Byleth knew that. “However, you will not be making it out alive, _professor_.” 

At that, Byleth did give a curious look around. She hadn’t seen Hubert, and so how did he know she was the one who stood before the cauldron? She slowly walked forward, the heels of her boots clicking quietly against the stone. The fog bubbling from the crucible began to shift, and soon a menacing retainer stood, peering out at the professor, his face contorted by dark makeup. His face looked even paler than usual, but there were large dark circles around his eyes, and dark lines around his mouth, all combining to give the appearance of a skeleton. 

“Perish, professor, and offer your life to a greater cause,” Hubert growled, and his hands suddenly drew a circle in the air. Byleth’s eyes widened as she recognized the symbol - it was a spell he’d learned in their instruction sessions. The circle soon glowed, and sharp pillars of dark energy formed, each one pointed at her position. She leapt back, just as they all pierced the floor. Her eyebrow furrowed as her expression turned into one of full disapproval. This was hardly appropriate for a school function - it was dangerous. Yet, Byleth knew Hubert was far from an idiot. He wouldn’t do something so risky. So, why … ? Byleth took a step backwards, preparing to miss his next attack, though she bumped into something, and Hubert wore a smirk from within his cauldron. 

“Join us,” called a familiar voice, one Byleth had heard almost regularly. She turned around, to see Edelgard and Petra both donning tattered dresses, covered from head to toe in white makeup that gave them both an eerie appearance. Their eyes had been darkened slightly with a grey to give them a sunken look, and their lips had been touched with blue powder to make them look cold. Byleth immediately deduced that they were supposed to be ghosts, or specters of some sort. In the teacher’s brief moment of distraction, Edelgard’s hands grasped Byleth’s biceps, pushing her towards the cauldron, and Petra had fallen into a crawling position, giving her best display of an undead woman. The professor struggled mildly. If she used her sword, she could easily get out of this, but hurting the students wasn’t a part of her assignment, nor did she entirely wish to do it. She grunted in frustration as she was pushed back towards the mad mage. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Hubert laughed, and, strangely, the fog seemed to move with Byleth, as if she were being washed away by its tide. “Closer, closer. Your eternity with us is just beginning…” 

The professor was pushed backwards, up until she was on the cauldron. 

“Hubert von Vestra,” she growled. “If this is how you’re treating the guests of Garreg Macch, I’ll be stopping it.” She could still feel Edelgard and Petra clawing at her gently, lacking the strength of real people, as ghosts would. Hubert delicately wrapped his arms around the professor, his fingertips tracing her jawline. 

“...Tell your friends,” he purred, and before she knew it, Byleth was sitting outside of the exhibit. What was that? Teleportation? She blinked for a moment, and finally held her head in her hand. How could she be so foolish? Of course they wouldn’t do anything. Edelgard had been there. She wouldn’t let anyone be hurt. Speaking of, the ghost herself hurried out of the attraction, over to where Byleth was, wearing a satisfied smile. 

“How was it, professor?” The future empress held out her hand, and Byleth took it, the two working together to bring the teacher to her feet. Byleth dusted off her jacket, but gave an approving nod. 

“Everything seemed to work,” she said, though her expression didn’t change. Edelgard’s eyebrows creased a bit at that. 

“But you weren’t scared, were you, teacher? I was certain that with Petra and I, we could overwhelm you and frighten you.” 

“It was difficult,” Byleth agreed with a nod. She rested her elbow in one hand, and her cheek in the other, thinking. “Linhardt and Bernie were unenthusiastic.” 

“I see,” Edelgard said, but she didn’t seem deterred. “Well, we decided a level system would be best. The rooms increase in horror, so those who are scared after the first room mustn't endure the second or third. I wanted to keep the audience in mind.” 

“That was very considerate of you,” Byleth said, lowering her arms. “You’re doing great work.” 

“I-I am happy to hear you approve,” Edelgard said, the lightest of flushes showing through the thick white makeup. “The Black Eagle house does always strive for perfection - I’m sure that the other professors would understand if you wanted to teach us instead of the Golden Deer.” The tone in her voice was jovial, a sort of conversational joke, but Edelgard meant what she said. Byleth, however, paid it no mind. 

“That would cause a great deal of trouble,” Byleth said with a shake of her head. “Besides, I am with the Golden Deer. I chose them, and I will stay by them.” In response, Edelgard smiled sadly. 

“I see, of course. Well, I wish you the best of luck. We will shatter the popularity vote, nonetheless,” she said, now with renewed vigor, as Petra peeked out from the attraction’s shroud. 

“Lady Edelgard, you will be needing to return,” she whispered, and Edelgard almost jumped in surprise. She’d clearly lose track of time. The young future empress gave a bow of farewell to her teacher before scurrying off to return to her place in the haunted house. There was no shortage of visitors in Garreg Mach today, and no doubt there would be people who wanted to support their factions. All of the houses were probably quite busy. Still, everything seemed to be according to plan. Byleth had one more house to check on before she had to attend the Blue Lions’ play, and it was the most mischievous of all the houses. A part of her fluttered, for a moment, though, at seeing her treasured students work so hard. A part of her also burned at the idea of Claude somehow twisting the others into some sort of plot he’d devised. She was either going to enjoy this visit, or have to shut down the whole operation and drag her students out by their ears. Despite her gut instinct, Byleth pressed on towards the terrace, where the flier said this Costume Cafe would be held. 

The terrace wasn’t too far from the Officers’ Academy, and so Byleth arrived at the scene promptly. She surveyed the area - banners were hung everywhere, with tiny pieces of colored paper littering the ground as if this was all some sort of party. Within the terrace, confined by the bush barriers, were tables that normally sat students who chose to eat their meals outside. Today, each table had a tablecloth, fine dishware, and it was absolutely packed. Byleth had never seen so many students in the area, and none of them seemed to be enthralled with each other - no, they were hypnotized by the servers. 

“Professor?” 

The quiet, inquisitive question came from Ignatz, who currently stood before Byleth, dressed in a maid uniform. The black and white ensemble went down to his knees, and black stockings continued from there to heeled shoes. Byleth raised her eyebrows as she took it all in, and by the time she settled her eyes back on the young knight in training, he had a rosy blush on his cheeks. 

“I-I-I can get you seated,” he said, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he clutched a silver serving tray to his chest. Byleth gave a nod in response. 

“Who had the idea?” 

“C-Claude suggested the cafe,” Ignatz said as he wove through the tables, escorting his teacher to one near the back. “But Hilda orchestrated the outfits. She said everyone has a “type” or something, and … The girls were all so supportive, plus Claude, so I didn’t have a choice.” 

“You shouldn’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Byleth said with a light frown. 

“No, this is okay!” Ignatz shook his head as Byleth took her seat. “It’s a little silly, but you know? The dress is breezy, and the heels make me taller. I don’t think it’s so bad after all, haha.” He paused for a moment, and then shook his head. “Sorry! What can I get for you?” 

“Tea is fine,” Byleth said, though she suddenly remembered that her schedule didn’t really allow for a meal. “And a tart, please.” 

“What kind would you like?” 

“Surprise me.” 

“I couldn’t possibly -” 

“You can let Leonie pick for me. She knows me well enough, I think,” Byleth replied, leaning her arms against the table. Ignatz wavered. 

“Leonie is a bit …” The student pointed to a corner, where Leonie seemed to have a meet and greet arranged. A line of young ladies was quickly forming, and at the front was Leonie, dressed in full scale noble clothing, as if she were to be attending a ball. Byleth furrowed her brow. “Lorenz was forced to give her his clothes, at Hilda’s urging. But she’s been one of the most popular, at least with the girls. Is Almyran Pine Needle alright? We still have plenty of that one. And I can get you an apple tart.” 

“Sounds fine,” Byleth replied, her eyes on Leonie, who handed a rose to a young lady and scrawled an autograph onto a small handkerchief. She seemed to be playing her part well, especially if she was in Lorenz’ clothes. 

“Right, then it should be out soon,” Ignatz said with a smile, and headed into a small kitchen they’d fashioned in the back. It was hidden by a curtain to keep everything out of sight, but Byleth wondered how the other deer were faring. She hadn’t been alone long before a new voice reached her ear. 

“Professor! You made it! Thank goodness!” Before she knew it, Raphael was rushing towards her in a … rabbit onesie. It closed up the back, providing a seamless, soft, fluffy front. Byleth noted how starkly it contrasted with his usual hard, muscular appearance. Then again, the image of a six foot tall rabbit stampeding at her was terrifying. Still, the professor kept her cool. “Doesn’t it look cool?” The large man grinned excitedly. “Hilda made it fit!” 

“Yes, very cool,” Byleth said with a small smile. Everything about Raphael made her feel more pleasant. He was a good kid, one who had an optimistic outlook that was contagious. “Your outfit is nice.” 

“Aw, shucks, teacher, really?” Raphael burst into deep laughter, and Byleth watched as the fabric strained with his movement. “Thanks, but you should see Lorenz and Claude, they do it better than me, I think. Lorenz, too. These muscles just don’t fit in clothes this cute!” 

“I think they fit well,” Byleth said, stone faced. A lie, a terrible, terrible lie, she’d just said. She didn’t think that it didn’t suit him, but he definitely needed a larger size. 

“Raphael, you’re needed in the kitchen,” Lysithea called, stepping out into the eating area. “We need you to open the flour - Oh, professor.” 

Lysithea was donning an ensemble full of glitter. A short dress that went to the knees, fanning out slightly with ruffles beneath the edge, hugged her body. Behind her were wings, attached to her back, made out of what looked like some kind of mesh covered in glitter. On her head sat a tiny flower crown, and a wand poked out of her crossed arms.

“Lysithea, you look well,” Byleth said after Raphael excused himself. He jogged back to the kitchen, and Lysithea stepped forward, dropping her arms, moving to the table, a stubborn look on her face. 

“Thank you, but it doesn’t suit me. At all.” Her tone only made her dissatisfaction that much more evident. “This sparkly outfit catches too much attention. And aren’t fairies supposed to be giddy and excited? I just don’t have time for that.” She rolled her eyes. “What do you think about this professor? Isn’t it a waste of time? We could be using this chance to study.”

“Social interactions are just as important,” Byleth said, though she wasn’t so sure. She hadn’t had very much social interaction of her own, yet she seemed to be fine, despite being told frequently that she was peculiar. All the more reason to stress the importance to her students, she supposed. 

“You have a point,” Lysithea sighed, crossing her arms. “Still, couldn’t I be in something more mature? Like a suit, like Leonie, or something like Hilda’s or Marianne’s…”

“No one else could represent this as well as you,” Byleth said, and Lysithea seemed to perk up a bit at that. “You aren’t a child - you’re an adult playing a role that you’re able to play.” 

“Hmph,” Lysithea huffed, turning her back on the table. “I...I guess so. Oh, right, where’s your food?” 

“It’s, um, right here,” called a sheepish voice, and a teacup and dish were placed on the table. Marianne carefully poured the tea, and then placed the small plate with the apple tart upon it on the table. Byleth turned to see the outfit better, only to see that Marianne seemed to be dressed in a onesie similar to Raphael’s - though this one was definitely a cat, based on the ears on the hood that covered Marianne’s head. The proportions on this one, however, seemed to fit Marianne well. 

“U-Um, please tell me if this kitty can … be of… purrvice.…meow?” Marianne’s voice diminished with each word, until she was a flustered red mess. 

“Marianne, you have to be bolder than that,” Lysithea said with renewed vigor. “You have to play your role to the best of your ability, or else, what’s the point?” 

“Y-You’re right,” Marianne almost squeaked, stepping backwards. “I’m not good at this. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re doing well, Marianne,” Byleth said, but the sheepish girl shook her head. 

“I’m dragging everything down,” she mumbled. “I’ll go take care of another table. Please enjoy it.” 

Before Byleth could attempt to stop her, Marianne had already scurried off to another table to pick up dirty plates. She’d tried reaching out to her, and while she felt like she hadn’t been getting very far, she could tell Marianne had been making progress. Before she’d spoken with her, Marianne wouldn’t even be participating in this kind of event. She’d have begged to be exempted, and would have hidden in her room or the stables, more than likely. 

“Sorry for that,” Lysithea said, hands on her hips. “She’s been doing well today, though. I think you scared her.” 

“I...I scared her?” Byleth’s voice was confusion laced with almost disappointment. 

“Yeah, seeing someone you know can really unnerve you. My parents visited the cafe and it was hard for me to see them like this. They said I looked good, though,” Lysithea said with a soft smile. Byleth hadn’t seen it often, so she was happy that Lysithea had been able to wear it today. “I also heard that -” 

“Hilda! Where is Hilda?” A loud voice at the front of the restaurant called, and a flustered Ignatz was currently failing to push back the man making the racket. He was tall, well-built, and wore noble clothing. His body type was leaner, not quite as bulky as Raphael, and his hair, even Byleth could make out from here, was pink. From behind her in the kitchen, she heard the quick footsteps of Hilda, and the flourishing of a cape. Pink hair flowed down her back, no longer held in pigtails. Such a hairstyle would hinder the witch’s cap that sat atop her head. Her body was clothed in a short black dress with tights decorating her legs - tights that Byleth was certain belonged to her, funnily enough. Boots ran up her legs to the knee, and a broom was clenched in her left hand, a stuffed cat precariously perched on her shoulder, and somehow remaining there during her dash to the chaos.

“Brother, you can’t just skip the line,” Hilda scolded. She flashed an apologetic smile to Ignatz, who was trembling in effort just to keep the man where he stood. “I’m so sorry, Ignatz, I’ll take care of this right away.” 

“Hilda, you, you -” The man’s expression suddenly melted, “- you look so cute! I’ve always wanted to see you in costume, but you always said it was too much effort. Do you think I could get you in wyvern rider armor next? Or should we go for something heavier?” 

“Brother, let’s just, let’s go,” she said, taking his hand and escorting him away. The hushed whispers and murmurs about the scene slowly died down as some guests left, and Ignatz escorted more in. Byleth sipped her tea and munched on her tart, and just as she was wondering where the others were, a gloved hand poured her a refill on her tea. 

“I’d heard you were here, professor, but you hadn’t even asked for me?” Lorenz’s voice was one that Byleth had a hard time forgetting, even when she wanted to. She turned to acknowledge him, only to see Lorenz looking mostly normal. After a moment, however, she noticed brown dog ears on his head, and a tail behind him. A red collar encircled his throat. As if he could see the gears turning in his mentor’s head, he sighed. “A werewolf. Hilda insisted.” 

“So you are,” Byleth nodded, taking a sip of the tea, renewed in temperature. “It looks good on you.” 

“I’m hardly different from the usual attire,” Lorenz complained. “Though I should be counting my graces. If I were selected for an animal suit I would have some explaining to do with my father.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Traipsing around in such frival clothing is hardly befitting of a noble, don’t you think?” 

“Marianne is a noble -” 

“Well, yes, I suppose you’re right,” Lorenz groaned. “You’ve found me out. I would be embarrassed, to say the least, running around as a small animal.” Byleth fought the urge to inform him that he was currently wearing a collar with dog ears, and barely won the battle. 

“Have things been going smoothly?” She’d almost forgotten that she was on duty, patrolling for any potential problems. 

“Most things,” Lorenz said, though his eyes averted her gaze. “Claude’s being as difficult as ever.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

Byleth had barely gotten the question out before Claude appeared, dressed head to toe in what appeared to be outdated nobility garb. There were ruffles around the cuffs and collar, his body decorated head to toe in the Golden Deer class colors. His hair, which normally stuck out every which way, was now stubbornly slicked back. He grinned in their direction, showing off pointy canine teeth and two dots of red placed carefully on his neck. A vampire.

“Teach! What a surprise,” he said, though as usual, his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Lorenz shook his head before leaning in. 

“Enjoy the tea,” he whispered before seeing himself out. 

“Claude, things are going well?” Byleth’s eyes followed Lorenz as he made himself scarce, before turning to Claude, who’d approached somewhat quickly. 

“Better than ever,” he said proudly, hands on his hips. “The students here know how to dress out for battle, or dress to impress - but I think they like dressing up just to...dress up. What do you think?” 

“It compares to the other events well, I think,” Byleth said. At the mention of the other events, Claude moved in, resting a hand on the back of Byleth’s chair. Her eyes moved to the side to keep him in her peripheral. 

“So you’ve seen the others, huh?” He chuckled softly, his voice dropping to a low, husky tone. “What were their customers like? Less, right?” 

“I should be going,” Byleth said, standing up abruptly enough that her shoulder nearly collided with Claude’s jaw, though he had reflexes quick enough to step back. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Teach,” he teased. “I was just asking a question. You don’t really have to leave, do you?” 

“I do,” Byleth said, though a small smile had started to crack through her presentation. “The Blue Lions have a play that begins soon. I should go make sure nothing happens - as part of security, of course.” 

“But you’re our teacher,” Claude whined, though he quickly sighed. “Ah, it can’t be helped, I guess. Go make sure Prince Blondie isn’t secretly planning to skewer the viewers, ah?” 

“That’s...alright,” Byleth shook her head, dismissing it. She gave her goodbyes in the form of waves, although Claude managed to steal a hug when she wasn’t looking. After Lorenz peeled him off, Byleth departed, and strolled the pathways of Garreg Mach Monastery. Because of the magnitude of the event and the status of the guests who were in attendance, many merchants had set up stalls along the paths. The smells of fresh food and the noise of happily chattering attendees filled Byleth’s senses as she made her way to the play. She only hoped that the sword scene between Felix and Dimitri had improved, and that Mercedes’ costumes were in order. 

With ten minutes before the play was set to begin, the young professor found herself in quite the line. Annette and Mercedes were both dressed in fanfare clothing, extravagant dresses, handing out small fliers as spectators filed in. Byleth recognized a few - Shamir a few ahead of her, with Catherine next to her, the two of them still in their uniforms. She swore she could hear Alois a few people behind her, talking loudly, and her father’s dismissive grunts. Annette gave her her flier, and Byleth looked over it to see a list of everyone’s names along with their role. According to the flier, Dimitri would be playing the part of the Villain, the evil king Theros, and Felix would be playing the part of the hero, Prince Marcus. Ingrid would be playing the part of Felix’s knight, Deduce would be playing the evil henchman. Sylvain was written as “beast”, and Mercedes, Ashe, and Annette were on props. The handout was surprisingly detailed despite the small scale of the production. 

Byleth found her way to one of the pews that was currently serving as seating for the play. She was in the fifth row back, wedged between the inner aisle and a large man who she vaguely remembered seeing in one of the battalions on her class’s outings. Looking out at the makeshift stage, she could see Ashe jogging from one side of the stage to the other with something covered in a sheet, Manuela stage whispering instructions to a Mercedes who was drawing the curtains to a close before they began. The crowd slowly hushed, but suddenly the doors burst open behind the audience, and a crowd of peculiarly dressed students entered. As she turned, Byleth could make out Claude leading in his parade of dressed up servers, and Edelgard leading in her spook troupe. The two leaders standing side by side made quite the statement, and had the spotlight for only a brief moment before Annette escorted them to a few empty pews near the back of the room. With the brief disturbance dealt with, the curtains closed on the windows around the pews, and the room darkened. One window’s curtains were opened, however, allowing light to flood onto the stage. 

The entire back of the stage was covered in props - cutouts of bushes and a castle barely taller than Felix as he wandered for the opening scene. It began with a light sparring match with Ingrid, the two recounting tales of their childhood, giving the audience a glimpse into their shared backstory and close ties. Through conversation, rumors were heard of a terrible man who experimented on the weak and innocent, promising them hopes of power in exchange for cooperation on testing dark magics that would only benefit him in the end. Stirred along by these rumors, the prince demanded that justice be sought. He made way with his knight, and they stumbled upon a beast wreaking havoc, only to slay it and mourn for the civilian it had claimed. Fueled by rage, they confronted the men responsible, the evil king Theros and his assistant, and a dramatic series of sword fights ensued. The audience chanted, some for Prince Dimitri, despite his evil disposition in the play, and others cried out for Felix, who’d been thrust into the role of the hero against his will. The prince and his knight prevailed, and peace reigned once more. 

Or...that was how it was supposed to go. 

In reality, Felix’s lines were delivered with lackluster emotion, and Ingrid’s deliveries were hardly meant for the stage - her back was to the audience half of the time, and the other half she was projecting far too loudly. Dimitri apologized every other evil line he had, and Dedue almost took the sword fight too seriously and nearly injured Ingrid, though he’d realized halfway through just how hard he’d been fighting. During the beast scene, Sylvain had a nervous fit of the chuckles on stage, despite being a murderous beast, and shattered whatever illusion was supposed to hold true. The most interesting part of the play for Byleth was the sword fight scene between Dimitri and Felix. They’d been rehearsing that morning, but these weren’t memorized moves - they were improvising, honestly sparring on stage. The session only ended when Dimitri purposefully dropped his weapon, cueingFelix to fake a jab to the chest, sending him down to his faux demise. 

Yet, despite all of the mistakes and errors and mishaps, Byleth found herself clapping at the end, just as the audience did. It was far from perfect, but they were students she cared about, and students she would support while she was here. They deserved her praise this time. The clapping was beginning to die out, but Byleth continued to applaud, until an arm hooked around her shoulders. She glanced over to see Claude, who had his usual smirk. 

“Pretty good, but not as good as Bunny Raphael, eh?” 

“Our haunted house was absolutely terrifying,” Edelgard chimed in as she joined them, hand on her hip characteristically. 

“Sure, terrifyingly awful. I bet it didn’t even have rats.” Claude chuckled quietly, but Edelgard’s brow furrowed. 

“Such creatures are not necessary. We had a perfectly fine display without them. Isn’t that right, professor?” 

Before Byleth could answer, Dimitri trotted up, wiping beaded sweat from his forehead. 

“Professor, I trust you enjoyed the performance? Did you like it?” He glanced to the other two, his expectant expression quickly turning to one of concern. “What seems to be going on?” 

“Word is, there’s a contest,” Claude said, removing his arm from Byleth’s shoulders and clasping his hands behind his head, elbows to the sky. “Whichever class Teach likes the best gets a prize.” 

“There’s no merit to it,” Edelgard insisted, yet her tone was hesitant. “I simply wanted to ensure our work was impressive for even the professor.” 

“Oh, a contest?” Dimitri crossed his arms, contemplation running across his countenance. “I made so many mistakes...once more, what do you say, professor?” 

The three house leaders had begun to chatter, eagerly bouncing off of one another. Their reactions were so quick, in fact, that Byleth was hardly able to get a word in. She wasn’t, actually. To make matters worse, the other members of the houses had gathered in the nearby pews, and were boasting about their own houses in good fun. Just as all hope was vanishing, there was a loud whistle that ricocheted through the chapel’s walls. It pierced all conversation, and the group turned to see Seteth and Lady Rhea, standing in the entrance. 

Lady Rhea was dressed in her usual ceremonial outfit, and Seteth was in his usual robes as well. The two standing in the doorway seemed a bit out of place, given that the rest of the spectators had been either local average civilians or nobility. Still, Rhea wore her serene smile, and Seteth had his frown that seemed to be permanently disapproving. 

“There is no such contest, students,” Lady Rhea answered with finality. Edelgard and Dimitri both seemed relieved, but Claude clicked his tongue, and Byleth noticed. “This was merely an event for you all to relax and partake in something together, as classmates. To turn it into a competition would tarnish such an experience.”

“You’ve all worked hard,” Seteth said shortly. “You should be proud, whether you thought you would win or lose. You led your classes to making excellent displays.” 

“Professor,” Lady Rhea said after silence had fallen once more. “I trust your patrol went well? No incidents?” 

“No,” Byleth replied, her eyes glided to Claude, who’d already started to melt back into the crowd of students. “Everything went well.”

“Shamir and Catherine can take it from here,” Rhea replied with a grateful nod. “Thank you for your help, and may the goddess guide you through the rest of this time.” 

“Hey, yeah, the haunted house will be spookier at night!” Caspar’s loud outburst suddenly seemed to send the Black Eagles rushing for their setup. 

“We should run it back, everyone,” Byleth could hear Dimitri saying. “There were far too many mistakes. Let us give them a play worth watching!” 

While the other two classes dispersed, Byleth watched her Golden Deer class linger. Raphael in his bunny suit, Marianne in her catsuit, Lorenz the werewolf and Hilda the witch, Ignatz the maid and Leonie the noble. As she took in this moment, suddenly a vampire appeared, taking her by the hand. 

“Come on, Teach,” he grinned. “Hilda made something special for you, too.” 

And, just like that, Byleth was swayed by her students into yet another experience she would come to treasure for the rest of her days.


End file.
